Good Boy
by Al-kun666
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak nakal. Bolos, berkelahi, dan membuat onar adalah kesehariannya dulu. Tapi, semenjak ibunya pulang dan mengetahui semua ini. Naruto terpaksa harus berubah menjadi anak yang baik. Bahkan, dia harus berdandan seperti anak culun. Apa-apaan ini!
1. Chapter 1

**~Good Boy~**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD **© **Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warning: **OC, OOC, typo, and Etc.

**Rated: **M

**Summary**: Naruto adalah seorang anak nakal. Bolos, berkelahi, dan membuat onar adalah kesehariannya dulu. Tapi, semenjak ibunya pulang dan mengetahui semua ini. Naruto terpaksa harus berubah menjadi anak baik. Bahkan dia harus berdandan seperti anak culun. Apa-apaan ini?!

**Genre: **AU, Comedy, School Life, Romance, Drama, Harem, Ecchi and etc.

**Chapter 1: **Sekolah Baru.

Bulan sudah menampakan dirinya. Lampu-lampu terang menyinari setiap jalanan dan bangunan di Kyoto. Suara klakson mobil yang berlalu lalang, percakapan para pejalan kaki. Menunjukan bahwa meskipun matahari sudah tenggelam, kota Kyoto masih ramai seperti biasa.

Di sebuah gang gelap yang terletak di antara bangunan-bangunan megah. Terdengar erangan dan suara pukulan yang membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewati gang tersebut segera berlari ketakutan.

"Hah... hah... _F__*ck!_" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan mengumpat dengan pelan. Meskipun dia terengah-engah, dia masih berdiri dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Tangannya mengusap dengan kasar darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Dia mempunyai kulit putih. Wajahnya terlihat cukup tampan meskipun ada memar di bagian pipi dan pelipisnya. Dia memakai seragam sekolah SMA berwarna putih bergaris biru pada bagian lengannya dan celana panjang hitam yang kini dihiasi oleh bercak darah di beberapa bagian.

Mata biru pemuda tersebut menyapu puluhan tubuh pemuda seumurannya yang kini tengah berbaring di tanah sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kalian masih ingin menantangku?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan sinis. Dia mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakannya dengan santai.

"U-ughh, kami mengaku kalah Naruto." Salah satu dari pemuda yang berbaring di tanah menjawab dengan pelan. Dia perlahan berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan menatap Naruto dengan mata hitam miliknya. Pemuda itu mempunyai rambut hitam pekat yang sama dengan matanya. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti kekurangan darah. Wajahnya juga cukup tampan, meskipun kini dihiasi oleh memar di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

"Oh, kau Sai kan? Kau cukup bagus dalam bertarung." Naruto menyeringai. Diantara 20 orang ini, Sai lah yang paling membuatnya kesulitan.

Dering telpon mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama kontak bertuliskan 'Grayfia' sedang memanggilnya. Tanpa menunggu lama dia mangangkat panggilan itu dengan raut wajah malas.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Errr, aku sedang bermain dengan temanku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"... Kau berkelahi lagi kan?"

"... Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bibi Kushina sudah pulang dan sekarang aku sedang menunggunya di apartemenmu."

"A-apa?! Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku dulu?"

"Katanya dia ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, baiklah sudah dulu. Bibi Kushina sudah datang, sampai jumpa."

Naruto mematung dan dia mengusap wajahnya dengan linglung. Dia membuang rokok di mulutnya dan menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Orang yang menelpon barusan adalah teman masa kecilnya, Grayfia Lucifuge. Dia merupakan gadis cantik berambut perak bergelombang, tapi dia sangat datar dan sulit untuk berekspresi.

Tapi hubungannya dengan Grayfia bisa dibilang cukup baik tapi tidak juga terlalu dekat. Mungkin karena dia jarang berkomunikasi dengan Grayfia. Meskipun begitu, Grayfia akan memberitahunya jika ada hal-hal penting menyangkut dirinya, seperti barusan.

Sedangkan Kushina merupakan ibunya. Dia telah pergi dalam urusan bisnis selama 3 tahun bersama ayahnya ke Korea. Meskipun Naruto dan ibunya sering menelpon di waktu senggang. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya akan pulang sekarang. Ibunya sangat ingin Naruto menjadi anak yang baik dan berprestasi. Tapi Naruto sangat benci dengan yang namanya belajar. Maka dari itu, semenjak ibunya pergi berbisnis, dia sangat senang dan juga merasa sangat bebas. Jadi dia sangat sering bolos, berkelahi, dan membuat kekacauan di sekolah.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah. Lebih baik dia pulang, ibunya tidak akan membunuhnya hanya karena dia membolos beberapa kali di sekolah kan? Iya kan?

**...xxXxx...**

Saat Naruto membuka pintu apartemen miliknya, dia tahu kalau ibunya sedang ada di dalam. Saat Naruto sampai di ruang tamu, dia melihat ibunya sedang berbicara dengan Grayfia. Ibunya beberapa kali tertawa mendengar perkataan Grayfia. Meskipun Grayfia berbicara dengan raut wajah datar. Naruto sungguh mengagumi hal itu.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan pelan. Orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto adalah Grayfia. Gadis cantik berambut perak bergelombang itu memandang Naruto dengan datar. Melihat pipi dan pelipis Naruto yang lebam, serta pakaian yang dia kenakan nampak terdapat banyak noda darah. Grayfia mengernyit, lalu menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Kushina juga menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Saat dia melihat keadaan Naruto ,dia tertegun. Di matanya ada jejak kekhawatiran yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Namun, mengingat kembali berkas yang Kushina terima dari sekolah Naruto tadi sore. Amarah Kushina kembali bangkit. Kushina memandang Naruto dengan tajam.

"Pergi bersihkan dirimu, dan temui ibu di ruang belajar setelah kau selesai."

"Baik bu."

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan ke lantai 2. Dia menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Dia tau kalau ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Meskipun dia berandalan dan sulit diatur saat di luar. Dia sangat menyayangi dan menghormati ibunya dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan ibunya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Kushina hanya merenung dalam diam dan Grayfia juga diam setelah melirik kepergian Naruto. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka.

"Bibi, sudah malam. Aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu." Grayfia bangkit, dan dia berkata dengan sopan pada Kushina.

"Ah, Fia-_chan._ Kenapa kau tidak menginap di sini saja?"

"Terima kasih bibi. Tapi besok ayah mengajakku untuk mengunjungi nenek di Tokyo."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, hati-hati Fia-_chan_. Terima kasih ya sudah menemani bibi."

Grayfia hanya mengangguk dengan pelan sebagai jawaban. Kushina tersenyum lembut, rumah Grayfia sangat dekat dengan apartemen ini. Jadi dia tidak perlu untuk mengantarkannya. Setelah kepergian Grayfia, Kushina menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya dengan pelan. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk berkas di tangannya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Anak ini ..."

**...xxXxx...**

Di ruang belajar, Kushina menatap Naruto yang baru masuk dengan tatapan tajam.

"Duduk." Perintah Kushina dengan datar. Naruto duduk dengan patuh, dan dia menatap ibunya dengan takut-takut. Ibunya benar-benar menakutkan jika dia sedang marah.

"Namikaze Naruto! Apa ini?!" Kushina berteriak marah sambil melemparkan sebuah berkas yang dia dapatkan dari sekolah Naruto. Di situ tertulis kalau dalam 2 tahun dia di SMA, Naruto sudah bolos kelas sebanyak 72 kali, berkelahi 65 kali, dan membuat onar di kelas sebanyak 34 kali. Nilainya bahkan sangat jelek dan dia adalah juara 3 dengan nilai terendah di sekolahnya. Apa-apaan itu?! Kushina yakin, jika kepala sekolah itu bukan bawahannya sendiri, dan dia tidak menutup-nutupi kelakuan buruk Naruto. Naruto sudah dikeluarkan sejak tahun pertamanya di sana.

"Err, itu ibu. Itu hanya salah paham."

"Salah paham? Kau bilang ini salah paham hah?!"

"..."

"Kau pikir nilai dan catatan 'kriminal' seperti ini bisa membuatmu masuk Universitas hah?!"

Naruto segera menciut mendengar bentakan ibunya. Kushina menghela nafas untuk menenangkan amarahnya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam sebelum tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan bersalah. Yah, ini juga salahnya. Dia tahu Naruto tidak terlalu suka belajar, dan Naruto kurang dewasa waktu itu. Tapi dia meninggalkannya dalam urusan bisnis dan hanya menyuruh beberapa pembantu untuk mengurus keperluan Naruto.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin sekolah lagi? Aku akan segera mengirimmu kepada ayahmu untuk belajar bisnis jika kau tidak mau melanjutkan sekolahmu."

"Tidak ibu, itu ..." Naruto berkeringat dingin. Meskipun ayahnya itu lebih berhati lembut daripada ibunya. Tapi jika dia harus belajar bisnis pada ayahnya, itu sama saja seperti di neraka. Ayahnya adalah penggila bisnis dan dia sangat pintar. Naruto tidak akan mempunyai waktu luang sedikitpun kecuali untuk belajar bisnis dari ayahnya.

"Aku bisa mengurusi hal ini dan kau akan bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu. Tapi, jika kau ingin sekolah lagi, kau harus menerima beberapa syarat dariku." Kushina menyeringai sambil mengangkat berkas yang tadi dia lemparkan di meja.

"Err, itu... Baiklah." Naruto menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Yah, setidaknya jika dia melanjutkan sekolahnya, dia akan lebih banyak memiliki waktu luang untuk bersenang-senang daripada belajar bisnis pada ayahnya.

"Jadi, apa syaratnya?"

Kushina menyeringai dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan Naruto lalu menjawab, "Pertama. Kau tidak boleh bolos sekolah lagi, se-ka-li-pun."

"... Oke."

"Kedua. Atm milikmu akan ibu sita, dan kau harus bekerja paruh waktu di cabang cafe milik ibu." Kushina menyeringai melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat tidak rela. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon ayahmu sekarang."

"Jangan bu. Oke, aku setuju." Naruto menggenggam tangan ibunya yang akan mengambil ponsel untuk menelpon ayahnya. Melihat Kushina yang menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melawan ibunya.

"Ketiga. Kau tidak boleh membuat masalah lagi di sekolahmu nanti. Termasuk berkelahi."

"A-aku tidak janji."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Oke bu. Oke, aku setuju juga."

Kushina menyeringai kejam. "Keempat. Kau harus rubah penampilanmu ini. Dengan penampilanmu sekarang, kau hanya akan berakhir bergaul dengan anak-anak nakal lagi."

"Err, Baiklah." Naruto menjawab dengan tak peduli. Rubah penampilan? Terserah. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Toh, dia masih tetap tampan. Kushina tidak tahu betapa narsisnya Naruto saat ini.

"Bagus. Kemasi barang-barangmu. Kita akan ke Kuoh sekarang."

"E-eh? Sekarang?!" Naruto tercengang. Bukankah ini terlalu mendadak?

"Apa? Tidak mau? Aku akan menelpon ayahmu sekarang." Kushina menyeringai dan memandang Naruto dengan sinis. Naruto memutar matanya dengan bosan kemudian menjawab, "Baiklah, baiklah. Bisakah ibu hentikan ancaman murahan itu?"

"Hehe, ayo berkemas." Kushina memeluk Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruang belajar.

"Nanti saat di Kuoh, aku akan tinggal dengan siapa bu?"

"Tentu saja dengan ibu."

"Oh-eh apa?! APA?!"

**...xxXxx...**

Seminggu kemudian ...

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin seperti orang bodoh. Rambut yang disisir rapi membentuk belah tengah. Kacamata bulat tebal yang bahkan membuat mata biru nya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Dia kini memakai kemeja putih yang dikancingkan sampai bagian atas. Dasi berwarna merah terpasang dengan rapi di kerah kemeja miliknya. Blazer berwarna abu-abu dengan sebuah logo di dada kanannya terselimut dengan rapi menutupi kemeja miliknya. Serta celana panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan motif kotak-kotak yang sangat amat longgar seperti bendera berkibar. Naruto benar-benar ingin muntah melihat penampilannya ini.

"I-ibu, bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini sangat-sangat sempurna. Dengan begini, kau tidak akan berteman dengan anak nakal." Kushina membantah dengan penuh percaya diri sambil merapikan dasi milik Naruto. Kushina tersenyum dengan riang.

'Yah, tapi aku akan dibully habis-habisan oleh mereka,' batin Naruto dengan miris. Mungkinkah ini karma? Dia sering mengejek orang culun dan kutu buku. Sekarang lihat, dia menjadi bagian dari mereka. Naruto merasa ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Ingat! Jangan sampai kau merusak penampilanmu ini, mengerti Naruto?" Kushina menunjuk jarinya dan berbicara dengan nada mengancam pada Naruto. Melihat Naruto mengangguk seperti anak kucing. Kushina tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan, "Baiklah, ini hari pertamamu di sekolah baru. Jadi jangan sampai terlambat." Kushina menyerahkan ransel milik Naruto lalu mendorongnya keluar kamar dengan pelan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tenang.

"... Ibu tidak mengantarku ke sekolah?" Naruto berkata dengan was-was saat dia melihat ibunya berhenti di pintu masuk.

"Tentu tidak. kau naik bis."

"I-ibu bercanda kan?"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Naruto. Ingat, pulang sekolah kau harus datang ke cafe ibu untuk bekerja." Kushina tersenyum manis lalu menutup pintu dengan riang.

Naruto menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan pandangan bodoh. _What the f*ck!_

**...xxXxx...**

"Sial, bukankah mereka mempermainkanku?!" Naruto mengutuk dengan keras. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia di sini bersama puluhan orang dengan seragam yang sama dengannya. Bis yang menuju ke sekolah mereka telah datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi pada saat dia akan naik. Bis sudah penuh dan mereka langsung berangkat meninggalkannya berdiri dengan bodoh di halte bis sendirian. Dan parahnya, itu adalah bis terakhir untuk pagi ini.

"_F*ck!_" Naruto mengumpat dengan kasar dan membanting ranselnya ke lantai dengan keras. Tapi mengingat ancaman ibunya, Naruto menghela nafas pelan, mengambil kembali ranselnya dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju sekolahnya. ini benar-benar pagi yang sangat menyebalkan.

Naruto melirik jam yang berada di tangan kirinya. Sekarang sudah pukul 07:30. Ingin sekali dirinya membolos kelas dan menemukan tempat untuk bermain-main. Sungguh, Naruto sangat tergoda untuk melakukan hal itu.

Pada saat Naruto tengah asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam melesat dengan cepat di jalanan. Mobil itu melindas genangan air yang membuat air itu terciprat ke bahu jalan dan mengenai Naruto. Hingga membuat seragamnya basah dengan seketika.

Naruto tercengang. Melihat seragamnya yang basah, kemudian mobil yang menjadi pelakunya. Emosi yang sudah tertahan di dalam hati Naruto segera meledak. Mengacungkan jari tengahnya, dia berteriak dengan penuh kebencian.

"_F*CK YOU B*TCH!_"

Mobil tersebut berhenti di kejauhan sesaat setelah Naruto berteriak. Karena jaraknya hanya beberapa meter, Naruto segera bergegas untuk menyusul mobil tersebut.

"Bagus. Kau ingin menantangku sekarang? _F*ck off _sialan! Akan ku patahkan lehermu." Naruto mengumpat dengan kasar sambil berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia sudah sangat sial pagi ini, dan seolah-olah mengejekku, kau menambah kesialanku. _F*ck!_

Namun langkah Naruto segera terhenti 2 meter dari mobil saat dia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang diikat _Ponytail_, keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan elegan. Gadis itu mempunyai mata berwarna keemasan yang menawan. Dia mengenakan rok mini berwarna abu-abu dengan motif kotak-kotak. Serta kemeja berwarna putih yang tidak dikancingkan dua bagian atasnya, sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang cukup besar dengan jelas. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto tertegun.

Gadis itu juga memakai blazer dengan logo yang sama dengan milik Naruto. Bukankah itu berarti gadis ini juga satu sekolah dengannya? Jika iya, bukankah akan menjadi masalah besar jika dia membuat masalah dengan gadis ini? Lebih bak dia menjauhi masalah untuk sekarang. Menghela nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya. Naruto kembali berjalan dengan cepat, dan dia pura-pura tidak melihat gadis tersebut.

"Oh, apa ini? Teman sekolah, kenapa seragammu basah?" gadis itu tersenyum tanpa dosa dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

'_Shut up, B*tch!_' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati saat dia melihat raut sok polos gadis ini. Tapi di luar, Naruto tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada lembut, "Tidak apa-apa teman sekolah, silahkan lanjutkan perjalananmu, jangan hiraukan aku."

"Oh?" gadis tersebut nampak kaget dengan respon Naruto barusan. Melihat penampilan culun Naruto, dia kira Naruto akan gugup atau sejenisnya. Tak disangka orang culun ini bisa bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Ini sangat menarik minatnya, sudah lama dia tidak punya mainan seperti ini di sekolah.

"Teman sekolah, karena pakaianmu basah. Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersamaku? Kau akan lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah untuk mengganti bajumu." Gadis itu menghalangi jalan Naruto dan berkata dengan nada menggoda. Dia bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sehingga belahan dadanya sangat amat terlihat jelas di mata Naruto.

Naruto memutar matanya dengan bosan saat melihat tingkah laku gadis ini. Gadis ini benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan teman-teman perempuannya di sekolahnya dulu. Mereka benar-benar terlalu bar-bar.

"Minggir dan berhentilah menggodaku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gumpalan daging milikmu itu." Naruto berkata dengan raut wajah bosan. Hey, dia bahkan sudah melihat payudara telanjang. Apa yang aneh dengan payudara setengah telanjang?

Naruto berjalan melewati gadis itu tanpa menunggu balasannya. Dia kembali mengumpat saat dia melihat kembali seragamnya yang basah. Yah, biarlah. Pada saat dia sampai di sekolah juga seragamnya mungkin akan kering. Dengan pemikiran itu, Naruto berjalan dengan malas menuju sekolahnya.

Sementara Naruto sudah nampak jauh, gadis itu masih berdiri mematung di tempat sebelumnya. Supir gadis itu nampak memandang aneh Nona mudanya. Apakah Nona sakit?

"Umm Nona, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" supir itu bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh gadis itu menggigil dengan pelan. "Gumpalan daging? Tidak tertarik dengan gumpalan daging milikku? Si culun sialan ini." Dia menggeram dengan marah. Mengabaikan pertanyaan supirnya, gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang sudah jauh dengan tatapan marah. "Awas saja kau culun. Akan ku beri kau pelajaran."

Memasuki mobil dengan kasar. Gadis itu mengernyit dan menggigit ibu jarinya dengan pelan. Dia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Biasanya, laki-laki manapun yang dia goda. Mereka akan memerah atau paling tidak, mereka menunjukan tatapan nafsu padanya. Tapi apa ini? Si culun ini benar-benar mengabaikan pesonannya dan bahkan mengatakan dia tidak tertarik dengan miliknya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat kesal. Apakah pesonannya sudah menghilang? Dia harus memastikannya saat dia sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Ayo pergi."

**...xxXxx...**

Pada saat Naruto sampai di sekolah barunya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 08:30. Kelas pertama sudah dimulai 30 menit yang lalu dan gerbang sekolah bahkan sudah di tutup saat ini. Beruntung ini adalah hari pertama Naruto masuk. Satpam sekolah memakluminya karena Naruto merupakan murid yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. Jadi, dia diperbolehkan masuk dengan catatan untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Menyusuri sekolah, diam-diam Naruto mengangguk dalam hati saat melihat suasana sekolah yang cukup damai dan juga luas. Taman membentang luas di sebelah kiri, tepat di samping gedung olahraga. Kantor kepala sekolah, guru, dan staff terdapat di sebelah utara gedung olahraga. Sedangkan tempat belajar kelas 1, 2, dan 3 terletak berhadapan dengan gedung olahraga dan luasnya hampir meliputi setengah sekolah.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan senang. Di sini sangat banyak spot yang bagus untuk membolos jam pelajaran. Tapi, mengingat kembali ancaman ibunya, tubuh Naruto kembali merosot dengan lesu. Lupakan itu, saat ini dia harus segera memasuki kelasnya. Dia sudah telat. Jika Guru di sini mempermasalahkannya dan memanggil ibunya, itu akan jadi masalah besar.

Saat mengambil seragam beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto diberi tahu kalau kelasnya nanti adalah kelas 2-A. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menemukan kelasnya. Saat dia sudah sampai di pintu masuk kelas, dia mengetuknya dengan pelan.

"Masuk." Terdengar seruan seorang pria paruh baya yang menyuruhna untuk masuk. Naruto segera membuka pintunya dan masuk ke kelas dengan raut wajah enggan.

"Oh, kau murid baru itu ya? Kenapa kau telat? Kelas pertama sudah dimulai dari setengah jam yang lalu." Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Dia bisa melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang berumur 30-an, berambut hitam dengan poni yang berwarna pirang. Dia memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dan tengah memegang buku Fisika sambil memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Yah, tadi dijalan aku bertemu dengan orang gila yang membuat seragamku basah, _Sensei_."

Azazel mengernyit, lalu menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Perkenalkan dirimu kalau begitu."

Naruto berbalik dan memandang seluruh kelas. Kelasnya terdiri dari 40 orang. 24 diantaranya adalah wanita sedangkan laki-laki berjumlah 16. Mungkin sekarang menjadi 17 dengan dirinya. Yah, kurasa tidak ada anak nakal di kelas ini. Aku bisa tenang dengan itu. Eh tunggu? Kenapa gadis gila tadi ada di sini? Dia sekelas denganku? Ughh, kelas ini akan merepotkan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." Karena kasus Naruto di sekolah sebelumnya. Kushina sengaja mengganti marga Naruto menjadi Uzumaki saat dia bersekolah di sini. Tentunya Naruto tidak masalah sama sekali. Mau itu Namikaze ataupun Uzumaki. Keduanya merupakan marga orang tuanya.

"Baiklah Naruto, carilah bangku kosong untuk duduk." Azazel berkata dengan acuh tak acuh kemudian menuliskan beberapa materi di papan tulis.

Naruto berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari bangku kosong. Sialnya, satu-satunya bangku kosong di kelas ini adalah bangku yang bersebelahan dengan gadis gila yang ditemuinnya tadi pagi.

'Persetan!' dibawah tatapan seisi kelas. Naruto duduk di bangku itu dengan santai. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, dia benar-benar lelah pagi ini.

"Anak baru itu sudah selesai. Dia tidak tahu kalau bangku yang bersebelahan dengan Yasaka-_hime_ itu adalah bangku terlarang."

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan Raiser-_senpai_ lakukan jika dia mengetahui hal ini."

"Dia hanya bernasib sial. Tidak ada bangku kosong lain selain bangku itu."

"Kudengar Raiser-_senpai _akan menghajar setiap laki-laki yang menempati tempat duduk itu."

Naruto menghiraukan bisikan teman sekelasnya. Dia bahkan menghiraukan Yasaka yang terus memandanginya sedari tadi. Mata Naruto terfokus pada angka-angka yang ditulis Azazel di papan tulis. Setelah menulis angka-angka di papan tulis, Azazel memandang Naruto yang duduk dengan lesu di bangkunya.

"Naruto, karena ini hari pertamamu di kelas ini. Perhatikan saja apa yang aku terangkan saat ini. Kau boleh meminjam catatan teman sekelasmu saat pelajaranku sudah selesai." Melihat Naruto yang mengangguk mengerti. Azazel segera menjelaskan materi di papan tulis dengan panjang lebar.

'Sial, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan guru Fisika itu!' Naruto mengutuk dalam hati. Otaknya tidak sanggup untuk menanggung semua ini. Sefokus apapun dia melihat angka-angka di papan tulis, itu hanya membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Hey, Naruto~"

"Naru~"

"Na-ru-to~"

'_Shut up, B*tch!_' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak bisakah gadis ini lihat kalau dirinya sedang fokus untuk belajar di sini?!

"Teman sekelas, ini waktunya pelajaran. Diamlah dan perhatikan pelajarannya." Naruto berbicara dengan raut wajah serius sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan keren. Naruto mengagumi dirinya sendiri untuk bisa ber-akting sebagai orang culun.

Yasaka tersentak. Naruto bahkan tak menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun. Dia cemberut dan memandang Naruto dengan kesal. Kenapa dia mengabaikanku? Dia sangat benci diabaikan. Kau hanya anak culun, berani-beraninya mengabaikanku? Tapi tak lama kemudian Yasaka menyeringai dengan kejam. 'Hehe, tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti.'

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat papan tulis dan mendengarkan Azazel yang berceloteh dengan serius, malah semakin frustasi. Semakin lama dia mendengar penjelasan Azazel, semakin tidak mengerti dia. Naruto serasa ingin menangis saat ini juga, cobaan macam apa ini tuhan? Dia lebih baik berkelahi dengan puluhan preman daripada harus menanggung siksaan ini selama setahun selanjutnya. Ini terasa seperti neraka!

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Tapi Naruto hanya duduk di bangkunya dengan ekspresi tak bernyawa. Belajar itu benar-benar menakutkan. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan para kutu buku di luar sana. Kenapa mereka sangat sanggup untuk menahan siksaan seperti ini?

Seisi kelas sudah kosong. Sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang meskipun ada beberapa siswa yang sedang melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang mereka jalani. Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pulang dengan lesu. Saat ini, jam baru menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Setelah ini, dia harus ke cafe ibunya jika dia tidak ingin jatah makan malamnya hilang.

Naruto berjalan keluar sekolah dengan lesu. Pada saat dia melewati sebuah gang tak jauh dari sekolah. Dia dihadang oleh sekumpulan siswa yang berseragam sama sepertinya.

"Inikah anaknya?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang bertanya dengan acuh tak acuh. Pemuda itu berpenampilan seperti anak nakal sekolah pada umumnya.

"Benar Raiser-_senpai._ Anak ini yang duduk di samping Yasaka-_hime_." seorang pemuda botak berkata dengan takut-takut pada anak yang dipanggil Raiser. Jika Naruto tidak salah ingat, anak botak ini merupakan teman sekelasnya. Anak itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan minta maaf.

"Baik, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Raiser berkata dengan ringan pada anak botak itu. Anak botak itu segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan lari menjauh dengan ketakutan.

"Hey culun,karena kau anak baru. Akan ku beri kau kesempatan. Mulai besok, jangan pernah kau duduk di samping Yasaka lagi. Atau aku akan memberimu pelajaran! Kau mengerti, sialan?" Raiser berkata dengan mengancam. Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam, Raiser mendengus dan berkata dengan sombong, "Ayo pergi."

"Pecundang itu bahkan tidak berani menjawab sedikitpun hahaha."

"Kurasa dia sangat ketakutan dengan Raiser. Pfftt liatlah raut wajahnya itu."

"Hey Raiser, bukankah ini terlalu ringan untuk membiarkannya pergi seperti ini?"

"Biarlah. Aku tak mau dia mengompol dan merusak _mood_-ku nanti."

"Hahaha. Itu benar."

Urat di dahi Naruto tercetak dengan jelas. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan Naruto menyeringai dengan kejam. Hey, sejak kapan dia. Namikaze Naruto, takut? Kata 'takut' itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Melempar tas sekolahnya ke samping. Naruto berjalan kearah gerombolan itu dan berteriak dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hey sialan! Kemarilah. Kau pikir aku takut dengan kalian? _F*ck you!_"

.

.

.

.

**To be continued ...**

**A/N**: Yo semuanya. Pas gw gabut lagi mikirin buat kelanjutan SOM. Tiba-tiba gw ada ide gitu aja. Yaudah, sambil nunggu ide buat Fic SOM dateng. Gw ketik aja ngasal, dan lahirlah Fic ini.

Semoga menikmati. SOM bentar lagi juga update.

_See you next time..._


	2. Chapter 2

**~Good Boy~**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School DxD **© **Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warning: **OOC, typo, and Etc.

**Rated: **M

**Summary**: Naruto adalah seorang anak nakal. Bolos, berkelahi, dan membuat onar adalah kesehariannya dulu. Tapi, semenjak ibunya pulang dan mengetahui semua ini. Naruto terpaksa harus berubah menjadi anak baik. Bahkan dia harus berdandan seperti anak culun. Apa-apaan ini?!

**Genre: **AU, Comedy, School Life, Romance, Drama, Harem, Ecchi and etc.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey sialan! Kemarilah. Kau pikir aku takut dengan kalian? _F*ck you!_"

Raiser dan kelima temannya segera menghentikan langkah mereka, saat mereka mendengar umpatan kasar dari Naruto. Mereka berbalik dengan kesal. Saat itu juga, mereka melihat Naruto yang sedang mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah mereka ber-enam.

"Si culun brengsek ini ingin mati!" salah satu teman Raiser berkata dengan kesal. Dia berjalan kearah Naruto dan berniat memberikannya pelajaran.

"Hey culun, kau mau merasakan pukulan kiri atau ..."

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kepalan tangan Naruto sudah bersarang di pipi kirinya dan membuatnya tersungkur dengan kasar.

"Sialan, berani-beraninya kau ..."

Perkataannya kembali tidak dia seleaikan, saat kepalan tangan Naruto kembali menghantam pipi kirinya dengan keras. Dan pada saat dia akan bangun. Kepalan tangan akan memukulnya lagi, dan kejadian itu terulang beberapa kali sehingga pipi kirinya membengkak dengan cepat.

"Sialan, apakah kau banci? Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong denganku!" Naruto mengumpat dengan kasar setelah dia puas memukuli orang itu. Menatap 5 orang yang tersisa, Naruto meludah dengan kasar.

"Majulah kalian semua. Aku sedang sangat kesal hari ini."

Raiser dan keempat temannya yang tersisa saling menatap untuk sejenak. Sebelum mereka menerjang Naruto secara bersamaan. Naruto mencemooh. Dia menendang perut orang pertama dan mengutuk dengan kasar.

"_F*ck off_!"

**...xxXxx...**

Naruto berjongkok dengan santai. Di depannya, keenam orang termasuk Raiser yang tadi ingin mengganggunya, kini tersungkur di lantai sambil memegangi beberapa bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit.

"Berikan aku rokok." Naruto menatap mereka ber-enam dan berkata dengan acuh tak acuh. Kacamata bulatnya masih dia pakai. Meskipun rambutnya sekarang sedikit acak-acakan karena perkelahian barusan. Tentu saja dengan pakaian dan kacamata bulat tebal miliknya, penampilan culun Naruto masih sangat kental.

Raiser mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan pematik dari sakunya. Lalu menyerahkannya kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi tertegun. Siapa sangka jika bocah culun ini sangat pandai berkelahi? Dia bahkan merokok? Sialan, bukankah anak culun sekarang lebih menakutkan daripada preman?

Raiser yang melihat Naruto menyalakan dan menghisap rokoknya dengan santai, hanya menggertakan giginya dengan marah. Tunggu saja, dia akan balas dendam untuk apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Hey, kalian ini kelas 3 kan?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Y-ya. Kami semua kelas 3-C." Salah satu dari mereka menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kejadian hari ini jangan sampai diketahui oleh pihak sekolah. Apa kalian mengerti?" Naruto berkata sambil menatap mereka satu per-satu dengan tatapan tajam. Yang membuat mereka segera mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Pergilah." Naruto berkata dengan acuh tak acuh sambil membuang rokok di tangannya.

Raiser dan ke-lima temannya segera bangun dan bergegas pergi dari gang tersebut. Pada saat mereka akan keluar dari gang itu. Raiser sempat menengok ke arah Naruto dengan penuh kebencian, tapi dia langsung tertegun saat dia melihat Naruto yang terlihat sedang melepas kacamata bulat tebal miliknya.

"T-tidak mungkin. Dia ..." Raiser berkata dengan mulut sedikit bergetar. Namun ucapannya tak sempat dia selesaikan, karena salah satu temannya segera menariknya menjauh dari situ.

Saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Ke-lima teman Raiser segera menatap Raiser dengan tatapan aneh. Faktanya, Raiser adalah seorang playboy arogan yang mudah marah. Meskipun dia tidak pandai berkelahi, dia mempunyai latar belakang yang lumayan kuat. Itulah kenapa mereka mau bergaul dengannya.

Normalnya, di situasi seperti ini. Raiser akan mengumpat dengan kasar di sepanjang jalan. Dia akan membicarakan tentang balas dendam dan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah melawannya. Tapi lihat sekarang. Raiser hanya diam seperti orang bodoh.

Apakah karena dia dipukuli, dia jadi takut dengan anak itu dan tidak mau balas dendam? Kurasa itu tidak seperti Raiser yang mereka kenal.

"Hey Raiser. Apakah kita akan berurusan dengan si cul-"

"Diam! Jangan mengganggunya lagi untuk sekarang. Lupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini, dan tunggu kabar selanjutnya dariku. Kalian mengerti?" Raiser membentak dengan kasar. Dia memperingatkan mereka berlima dengan raut wajah serius.

"A-ah? Baiklah." Meskipun mereka tidak terlalu mengerti. Melihat Raiser yang begitu serius, mau tak mau mereka hanya mengangguk dengan kikuk.

"Baiklah, kalian pulanglah."

"..., oke."

Melihat kepergian mereka, Raiser menghela nafas diam-diam. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan membuka sebuah gambar. Di gambar itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan juga celana jeans hitam panjang sedang menyeringai malas ke arah kamera.

"Ini benar-benar mirip. Astaga, apakah orang tadi adalah orang yang 'dia' cari selama ini?" Raiser berguman dengan tidak percaya. Foto itu adalah foto Naruto. Foto itu dia dapatkan dari sahabat masa kecilnya setahun yang lalu. Katanya, itu adalah foto orang yang menyelamatkannya dulu saat dia berada di Kyoto. Dia memberikannya pada Raiser dengan tujuan agar Raiser bisa segera mengabarinya kalau dia bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

Tentu saja Raiser tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Dia bahkan belum pernah menginjakan kaki di Kyoto lagi sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di sini.

Mengingat mata biru tajam Naruto. Rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. Raut wajah, postur tubuh. Itu benar-benar mirip dengan foto yang diberikan teman masa kecilnya. Yang Raiser tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa dia berpenampilan culun? Harus Raiser akui. Jika Naruto berpenampilan seperti yang terlihat di foto. Naruto bahkan lebih tampan daripada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu kenapa dia malah berpenampilan culun seperti itu? Lupakan hal itu. Raiser menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Kemudian dia menatap ponsel miliknya dengan bimbang. Haruskah dia memberitahu teman masa kecilnya tentang hal ini?

Ragu-ragu sejenak, Raiser akhirnya menelpon kontak bertuliskan 'Rias' di ponsel miliknya.

"Ada apa Raiser? Tumben kau menelponku. Jika kau hanya ingin aku untuk meminta no telepon Akeno untukmu. Aku akan segera menutup teleponnya."

"T-tunggu, Rias. Aku bertemu dengan dia." Raiser buru-buru menjawab dengan cepat saat Rias bicara akan segera menutup teleponnya.

"Dia? Siapa?" suara Rias terdengar bingung.

"Pemuda yang kau kirimkan fotonya padaku 1 tahun yang lalu."

Rias terdiam sejenak sebelum dia bertanya dengan pelan, "Kau yakin?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan orang yang ada di foto."

"..."

"B-baiklah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu itu saja. Sampai jumpa." Mendengar Rias yang hanya diam dan tak menjawab. Raiser segera menutup teleponnya dengan cepat. Mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya, Raiser sejujurnya tidak ingin berhubunghan dengan Rias. Gadis itu benar-benar bisa melakukan apa saja. Belum lagi dia mempunyai seorang kakak yang menakutkan.

Setidaknya dia sudah memberi kabar pada Rias. Entah itu Naruto adalah pemuda yang Rias cari atau bukan. Itu tidak ada urusannya dengan Raiser. Dia hanya tidak ingin disalahkan oleh Rias jika dia tidak memberitahu hal ini.

Yah, Raiser tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Naruto maupun Rias. Dia bahkan melupakan pikirannya untuk balas dendam pada Naruto.

**...xxXxx...**

Di sebuah apartemen mewah. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang yang sedikit bergelombang. Gadis itu mempunyai wajah dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna untuk usianya yang masih berumur 18. Pinggangnya ramping, dada dan pantatnya terlihat padat dan berisi. Dia mempunyai kulit putih halus, hidung mancung, alis ramping, mata berwarna biru kehijauan yang terlihat menarik, serta bibir tipis berwarna pink yang sangat memikat.

Gadis itu memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna cream. Serta celana pendek berwarna hitam. Dia terlihat termenung menatap ponsel miliknya yang dia letakan di atas sofa.

"Hey Rias. Kenapa? Apakah ayam itu meminta no teleponku lagi?" sahut sebuah suara yang terdengar di belakang Rias. Di belakang Rias berdiri seorang gadis seumurannya. Dia mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna _dark blue_ yang diikat _ponytail._ Gadis itu juga mempunyai wajah dan bentuk tubuh yang tak kalah menarik dari Rias. bahkan ukuran dadanya jelas lebih besar daripada ukuran dada milik Rias.

Gadis itu hanya memakai handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, dan dia nampak sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan santai.

"Ah, Akeno! Kali ini bukan itu." Rias menoleh kearah Akeno dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bingung, bersemangat, dan juga gelisah. Dia langsung menerjang dan memeluk Akeno, hingga Akeno hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh karena itu.

Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Meskipun keduanya seumuran. Sejujurnya, Akeno lebih seperti kakak perempuan untuk Rias. Melihat Rias yang menatapnya dengan mata yang nakal. Akeno hanya terkikik pelan.

"Lalu apa kali ini? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang?" tanya Akeno dengan raut wajah ingin tahu.

"Raiser bilang dia bertemu dengan'nya' Akeno!" seru Rias dengan nada bersemangat. Dia bahkan melompat kecil dengan raut wajah bersemangat saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

Akeno terkikik saat melihat tingkah Rias. Dia menutup mulutnya dan menatap Rias dengan dengan tatapan nakal.

"Oh? Siapa? 'Pangeran'mu setahun yang lalu?" goda Akeno, yang sukses membuat pipi Rias sedikit memerah.

"B-bukan! Sudah kubilang aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih ntuk kejadian waktu itu," elak Rias dengan cepat. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Akeno dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"_Ara ara,_ benarkah? Lagipula, aku tidak mengatakan kau menyukainya bukan? Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu? Jangan-jangan kau memang ..." Akeno tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan dia hanya menatap Rias dengan tatapan nakal.

"Akeno!" Rias mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, dan dia menatap Akeno dengan tatapan memelas, yang membuat Akeno kembali terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Akeno yang kini tengah berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"A-aku akan menemuinya." Rias berkata sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Akeno yang sedang memilih baju di lemari pakaian. Akeno tersenyum nakal dan berbalik menatap Rias dengan tatapan menggoda. Merasakan Akeno yang menatapnya, pipi Rias segera memerah dan dia segera berkata dengan raut wajah yang sedikit panik, "T-tentu saja aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya. Tidak ada hal lain!"

Akeno terkikik geli melihat tingkah Rias. Dia mengambil sebuah kaos putih ketat dan celana pendek berwarna hijau. Perlahan, dia melepas handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, lalu memakai kaos dan celana yang diambilnya tanpa menghiraukan Rias yang kini tengah menatap Akeno dengan wajah memerah.

"A-akeno! Kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam lagi?" Rias berteriak dengan malu. Dia heran, kenapa Akeno sangat senang memakai pakaian tanpa pakaian dalam. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui atau bahkan melihatnya? Bukankah itu sangat memalukan? Untung saja dia berhasil sedikit mengurangi kebiasaan buruk Akeno itu. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan berangkat ke sekolah ataupun pergi ke luar tanpa pakaian dalam sama sekali.

"_Ara ara_." Akeno hanya terkikik lembut dan menatap Rias dengan tatapan nakal. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Rias dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Mengambil _snack _di meja depan sofa. Akeno memandang Rias dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Oh ya Rias. Di mana ayam itu bertemu 'pangeran'mu itu?"

"Eh? Ah?! Aku lupa menanyakan hal itu."

**...xxXxx...**

Naruto berhenti berjalan saat dia sampai di depan cafe yang bertuliskan 'Kushi Cafe'. Cafe itu lumayan luas, dan memiliki interior yang bagus. Cafe itu juga memiliki beberapa bangku dan meja yang berada di luar.

Jam kini sudah menunjukan pulul 4 sore. Naruto menatap beberapa pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan hidangan kepada para pelanggan. Naruto mengambil nafas dengan pelan, membetulkan letak kacamata tebal miliknya, Naruto berjalan memasuki Cafe tersebut.

Saat Naruto memasuki Cafe, beberapa pelayan mengucapkan selamat datang dengan formal. Naruto memandangi seluruh isi Cafe dan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Cafe nya terlihat sangat bagus. Pada saat Naruto mengamati seluruh isi Cafe, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

Naruto menoleh, dan dia bisa melihat seorang pria berambut silver acak-acakan yang mengenakan setelan jas formal tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Meskipun senyum itu tidak terlihat karena mulutnya kini ditutupi oleh masker berwarna hitam. Naruto kenal pria ini, dia adalah asisten ayahnya. Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-_nii_, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Apakah ayah juga sudah pulang?" Naruto bertanya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Tidak, tuan muda. Minato-_sama _masih melakukan urusan bisnis di luar negeri. Saya di sini karena saya sekarang jadi asisten Kushina-_sama_." Kakashi menjawab dengan sopan. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan kemudian kembali melihat sekeliling.

"Jadi, di mana ibu?" tanya Naruto dengan heran karena dia tidak melihat ibunya sama sekali.

"Kushina-_sama_ ada di ruangan miliknya tuan muda. Mari saya antarkan."

"Baiklah."

**...xxXxx...**

Yasaka menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan malas di sofa. Alisnya mengernyit, dan raut wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah Naruto. Dari awal Naruto duduk di sampingnya di kelas, sampai sekolah berakhir. Yasaka sudah beberapa kali mencoba berbicara dan menggoda Naruto. Tapi tetap saja si culun pirang satu itu tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Mengingat kembali perkataan Naruto saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Yasaka berdecak dengan kesal.

"Tidak tertarik padaku? Dasar culun sialan! Argh! Dia membuatku sangat kesal." Yasaka mengerang dengan kesal. Orang culun seperti itu bahkan tidak tertarik padanya? _What the hell_? Itu benar-benar melukai harga diri Yasaka. Bahkan _cassanova_ dari kelas 2 saja tertarik padanya. Tapi dia, yang hanya orang culun tidak berguna, tidak tertarik padanya? _Are you kidding me?_

Yasaka bangkit dari sofa, dia berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Saat dia tiba di kamarnya, Yasaka menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia kini menggunakan kaos putih lengan pendek, serta celana pendek berwarna pink.

Bibir tipis, hidung mancung,tubuh ramping dengan dada dan pantat yang terlihat menggoda. Mata berwarna cokelat keemasan yang terlihat memikat, serta rambut pirangnya yang sedikit bergelombang di bagian ujungnya, yang kini dibiarkan tergerai dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya.

"Tidak mungkin ada lelaki yang tidak tertarik padaku kan?" Yasaka berguman dengan pelan, seakan mengingat sesuatu. Dia tiba-tiba tersentak dan menepuk kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Benar, tidak mungkin ada lelaki yang tidak tertarik padaku. Si culun itu pasti pura-pura acuh padaku agar aku tertarik padanya. Ya, pasti begitu." Yasaka mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum puas.

Pada saat Yasaka sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahun. Masuk ke kamar Yasaka dengan langkah gembira.

"Kakak! Lihat, Kunou dapat nilai 100 dari tes hari ini." Kunou berkata dengan riang sambil melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas putih di tangan kanannya. Kunou mempunyai rambut pirang seperti Yasaka, dia terlihat imut dengan mata berwarna emas miliknya yang terlihat murni dan polos. Dia kini memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan rok hitam selutut.

"Ah Kunou? Benarkah? Wah, bukankah adik kakak ini sangat pintar." Yasaka memandangi Kunou dengan senyum lembut, dia mengelus kepala Kunou yang membuat Kunou memejamkan matanya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Baiklah, karena Kunou mendapatkan nilai 100, Kunou mau hadiah apa dari kakak?" Kunou yang mendengar kata 'hadiah' dari Yasaka langsung membuka matanya dan melompat dengan gembira.

"Yeay! Kunou ingin es krim dan kue di Kushi Cafe kak!"

Yasaka tersenyum lembut, dia benar-benar menyayangi adik kecilnya ini. Bahkan rasa kesalnya segera menghilang saat dia melihat tingkah imut adiknya. Dia bersikap lembut seperti ini hanya pada adiknya. Saat bersama Kunou, sifat keibuan Yasaka segera muncul. Mungkin karena dia tahu kalau Kunou tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang ibu dari umur 4 tahun.

"Baiklah, kakak akan ganti baju dulu, setelah itu kita berangkat oke?"

"Oke kak."

**...xxXxx...**

"Nah, bukankah anakku terlihat sangat tampan." Kushina tersenyum lebar saat melihat Naruto yang keluar dari ruang ganti. Naruto kini mengenakan pakaian _butler_, rambut pirangnya disisir ke belakang dengan rapi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan, apalagi Naruto kini melepas kacamata bulat tebal yang dipakainya saat di sekolah.

"Bu, ayolah. Apakah ini harus? Aku bisa bekerja hal lain kan, kenapa harus pelayan bu." Naruto berkata dengan nada sedikit merengek. Dia sangat benci jika dia harus disuruh-suruh oleh orang lain. Apalagi itu adalah orang asing.

Saat Naruto datang bersama Kakashi ke ruangan ibunya, ibunya sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen. Dan saat Kushina melihat Naruto datang, dia segera bangkit dan memeluk Naruto dengan antusias.

Setelah mengobrol untuk beberapa saat, Kakashi pergi keluar dan Kushina segera menyuruh Naruto untuk mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam pelayan. Alhasil, inilah yang terjadi.

"Tidak, memangnya kau bisa apa? Kau bisa memasak? Tentu saja tidak kan. Jadi, ini adalah pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu sekarang." Kushina menceramahi Naruto sambil membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu milik Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas sambil memasang raut wajah tidak suka.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau? Baiklah. Aku akan menelpon ayahmu sekarang."

"Astaga, baiklah bu. Aku akan melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan baik, oke?"

Kushina menyeringai senang. Dia kemudian menyeret Naruto untuk keluar dan menemui Kakashi.

"Ingat, tersenyum dan bersikaplah ramah kepada pelanggan."

"Baik bu."

**...xxXxx...**

"..., apakah tuan muda mengerti?" ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Naruto dengan _eye smile _miliknya.

"Jadi intinya, tugasku hanya mencatat pesanan pelanggan, dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka saja kan?" tanya Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat. Mungkin ini tidak sesulit seperti apa yang Naruto duga.

"Yup, tepat sekali." Balas Kakashi sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dengan pelan. Saat Kakashi melihat beberapa pelanggan yang baru saja masuk, dia menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan.

"Semoga berhasil tuan muda." Naruto menatap Kakashi untuk sejenak, sebelum dia mengangguk dengan pelan. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam Naruto berjalan dengan elegan ke arah pelangan yang baru saja duduk.

Pelanggan yang akan dihampiri Naruto merupakan 3 gadis SMA yang nampak masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka. Mereka nampak sedang berbincang-bincang dan bercanda dengan santai sambil melihat buku menu yang ada di meja.

"Permisi nona-nona, bisakah saya catat pesanan anda?" saat Naruto sudah sampai di meja 3 gadis itu. Naruto sedikit membungkukan postur tubuhnya dan berkata dengan sopan. Naruto tersenyum seramah mungkin seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi.

Saat mendengar suara Naruto, ketiga gadis itu segera menoleh kearah Naruto dan mereka hanya bisa teridam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. _Oh my god!_ Dia sangat tampan! Sejak kapan Cafe ini memiliki pelayan tampan seperti ini?

Melihat ketiga gadis itu hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan kaget. Naruto mengernyit dan menatap pakaiannya sendiri dengan bingung. Naruto malah menjadi semakin bingung saat dia tidak menemukan keanehan apapun di pakaiannya.

"Nona, bisakah saya mencatat pesanan anda?" Karena tidak ada jawaban dari ketiganya, Naruto kembali berkata dengan sopan. Ketiganya segera tersentak, dan salah satu dari mereka segera menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"A-ah? Oh ya, maafkan kami. Kami memesan 3 _cup cake_ dan 3 jus jeruk." Gadis berambut biru menjawab dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Dia mencuri-curi pandang kearah Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Baik, ada lagi nona?" Naruto mencatat pesanan mereka di sebuah buku kecil dan kembali bertanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"T-tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi nona."

"T-tunggu." Pada saat Naruto akan berjalan pergi, gadis berambut orange segera berkata dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Naruto yang sudah siap untuk berjalan pergi, hanya menghela nafas lelah sebelum dia kembali berbalik dan menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Ya, nona? Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_A-ano, _bolehkah aku b-berfoto denganmu?" Gadis itu berkata dengan dengan nada malu-malu. Raut wajahnya memerah, dia menggenggam ponselnya dengan gugup.

Naruto tertegun sejenak seperti orang bodoh. Apa? Berfoto? Mungkinkah Cafe ibunya memiliki kebiasaan untuk membiarkan pelanggan berfoto dengan pelayan? Naruto melihat kearah ibunya yang kini tengah memandangnya dari jauh bersama Kakashi.

Melihat ibunya hanya mengacungkan jempol kearahnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto merasa kalau dia sedang diejek oleh ibunya.

"K-kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa. Maaf untuk meminta hal yang aneh." Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, gadis itu segera berkata dengan sedikit kecewa.

Naruto menoleh kearah gadis itu. Melihat gadis itu terlihat sedikit kecewa dan malu, Naruto hanya tersenyum lucu dan berkata dengan santai, "Baik, ayo berfoto."

"B-benarkah? K-kalau begitu, bisakah kau duduk di sebelahku, biar temanku yang memfotokannya." Gadis itu berkata dengan wajah memerah, dia menggeser tubuhnya kesamping agar Naruto bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung duduk di samping gadis itu dengan santai. Gadis itu segera menyerahkan ponselnya pada gadis berambut biru yang kini hanya memandangnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Gadis berambut orange itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk berpose. Dia tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

"Siap, 1, 2, 3, oke."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi nona." Saat foto sudah diambil, Naruto segera bangkit dan berpamitan pada ketiga gadis itu.

"T-terima kasih."

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan santai mendengar ucapan terima kasih itu. Terima kasih? _Hell yeah_, itu hanya foto bung. Tidak seperti dia menyelamatkan hidupnya hanya dengan berfoto kan?

Saat Naruto sudah berjalan cukup jauh, gadis berambut biru segera mengembalikan ponsel milik gadis berambut orange dan berkata, "Irina, kau sangat berani sekali meminta foto pada pria itu."

Irina hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan berkata dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, "Aku sangat malu, kau tahu Xenovia. Aku bahkan baru pertama kali meminta seorang pria untuk berfoto bersama."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan foto itu Irina-_san_?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Irina menghela nafas dan membuat raut wajah jengkel. "Ini hanyalah cara untuk menyingkirkan monyet pengganggu itu agar dia tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi Asia-_chan_. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia selalu menggangguku dengan pernyataan cintanya yang menyebalkan itu."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menggunakan foto itu untuk ..."

"Tentu saja, lagipulan pria tadi terlihat jauh lebih tampan daripada si monyet pengganggu itu."

"Kau gila."

"Apa katamu? Kau yang gila. Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena bisa berfoto dengan pria tampan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

**...xxXxx...**

Naruto sudah melayani beberapa pelanggan dan dia merasa pekerjaan ini tidak sesulit seperti yang dia duga. Dia hanya tinggal mencatat pesanan pelanggan dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Yang membuatnya kewalahan adalah setiap pelanggan gadis yang datang. Entah itu anak SMA ataupun gadis Universitas terdekat. Selalu memintanya untuk melayani mereka. Mereka bahkan menolak pelayan lain, dan hanya ingin dilayani oleh dirinya. _Shit, _itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Apakah gadis-gadis itu ingin membunuhku dengan membuatku bekerja tanpa henti? _What the hell!_

Beruntungnya, intensitas pelanggan sedikit menurun saat jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Sehingga dia bisa beristirahat untuk sejenak. Saat Naruto tengah duduk beristirahat di dekat pintu masuk Cafe. Naruto tercengang saat dia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya memasuki Cafe.

_What the f*ck! _Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?!

_To be continued ..._

**A/N**: Yo semuanya. Pa kabar? Sehat ya.

Gausah nanya Fic SOM kapan update. Kalo udah kelar juga tar gw update. Buat sekarang, gw lagi sibuk sama RL, terus gw juga sempet kena Write Block. Makanya gw ngerjain Fic ini dulu. Yaudah, _see you next time ..._


End file.
